Peregrin & Diamond
by Shire Lass1
Summary: (note: rewritten) Deals with the relationship of Pippin and Diamond before, during, and after the quest to destroy the One Ring. Merry-Estella and Sam-Rosie relationships included in later chapters.
1. Author's Note

Okay guys...I know a lot of you are going to be surprised that I deleted the old version of this story. The thing is, I was really, really displeased with the old version, and I didn't like the direction it was taking. I felt like I didn't put enough time or energy into it, and so I decided to take each chapter and rewrite it. I've kept *most* of the main ideas and such, and for the most part just changed the things that really irked me. I apologize for this - but if I didn't do it, then I don't think I would be able to stand my story enough to continue it! Hopefully I can update this story at a faster pace, at least until where I left off on the first version - I know what's going to happen; I just have to write it!  
  
I should have the first chapter up soon. I'd appreciate it if you kept up the reviews! Thanks so much!  
  
-Kassy 


	2. Prologue

{Prologue}  
  
-----  
  
For the most part, silence claimed the Shire. The morning was still new, and most had yet to awake from their slumber. A weightless rain fell in a mist, coating the land in a sodden blanket. For the most part, the rain was soft enough to be silent; the only available sound was that of the wind whispering through the tree branches.  
  
Diamond of Long Cleeve stood just outside her front gate in the brisk- morning air, one hand steadying herself upon the fence. She shivered slightly as the rain cascaded down upon her form and the wind nipped at her exposed skin, but made no move to draw her cloak tighter about herself. Her gaze lingered upon the flowing rain around her; it stretched far into the distance, where the remote landforms touched the cloudy gray sky.  
  
After a moment or two, she squared her shoulders in determination, forcing back her feelings of remorse and animosity. Brushing tears that she hadn't known to have formed in her eyes away, her hand left the fence and she started down the road. If the sun had been able to break through the thick rain clouds with its amiable rays, Diamond would have guessed it to be just touching the morning sky.  
  
Diamond took her time, walking at a sluggish, even pace. She was in no hurry - the news she brought wasn't in the least bit pleasant. Biting her lower lip in an upset manner, she cast her eyes upon the rutted road under her feet. Scattered potholes held muddy water which was constantly rippling with the effects of the falling rain, and although Diamond steered clear of them most of the time, she found that this time she sloshed through them without a second thought.  
  
I wouldn't be in the least way upset if this walk took forever, Diamond thought despondently, even as the rain began to descend harder than before. She pulled her cloak snuggly about herself as her feet tread down the familiar path. She had half a mind to turn back, but a determined resolution kept her moving. This was Rose she was talking about...Rose, her friend since she was a mere child, whom she had told everything to. Rose, who she had done everything with; she was there when Diamond had climbed the old tree near her house and was too scared to climb back down; she was there when Diamond trampled her mother's flower garden by mistake and had gotten into the worse trouble she had ever been in; she was there at every single one of Diamond's birthdays, and she was there whenever Diamond simply needed someone to talk to. Diamond had never had any trouble going to her with her problems - until now. This wasn't something that could be solved by one of their long talks or Rose's outlandish ideas - this was something that Diamond couldn't avoid.  
  
Diamond stood now before Rose's house in the pouring rain. She grit her teeth in an unwavering fashion, striding to the door. She raised her fist to knock, paused, and just stood there. She was sure she looked quite idiotic with her hand in a knocking position inches from the door, gaping at it like it was the strangest thing she had ever seen. "Come on, Diamond," she whispered urgently to herself. Gradually, she lowered her fist to the door.  
  
Before contact was made, the door swung open, and Diamond found herself face-to-face with Rose, who regarded her in a cheery manner and a wide smile. "I saw you approach," she explained. "From the window. I asked myself, 'Now what could that lass be doing out in weather like this, at this hour of the morning?'" As she spoke, she took Diamond's arm, leading her into the warmth and comfort of the house. "And I stood there pondering this for a moment or two, before I realized that I should most likely open the door and let you in!" Rose was now bustling about the kitchen, preparing tea while she chattered idly. Diamond stood there a moment, at a complete lost for words, before shedding her cloak and dropping into the nearest chair. She accepted the offered tea, and took a sip as Rose went to fetch a towel.  
  
"There, now, that's better," Rose said in an approving tone as she returned. "Now, Diamond, tell me what you're doing here at this hour."  
  
Tears threatened to spill down Diamond's cheeks, and she ducked her head briefly, pretending to be intently focused on the steaming tea within her cup. "Well..." she said after a pause. "I've had a talk with my father. A few days ago, I mean," she raised her gaze and met Rose's hazel-green eyes, who watched her with obvious interest. "You know he gets these senseless ideas into his head, Rose, and once he has them he's as stubborn a hobbit as they come. He won't relent."  
  
"What has he done this time?" Rose asked, tone halfway between amusement and apprehension. "Nothing too horrible, I hope." Her eyes shone, giving away the fact that she was joking, and she lifted her cup to her mouth.  
  
"As worse a thing as I could think of," Diamond replied wretchedly. At this, Rose paused with the cup halfway to its destination, sudden worry etching upon her face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"He's..." Diamond trailed off momentarily, fiddling with the handle of her cup. She found she couldn't look at Rose; she didn't want to see her friend's reaction. "Oh, Rose," she breathed. "He's making us move away from Long Cleeve!"  
  
There was a stunned silence. "W-what?" Rose stuttered finally, setting her cup down hard upon the table. "You're not serious, are you?"  
  
"I wish I wasn't," Diamond said softly. The news had come as much as a shock to her as to Rose; she had lived in Long Cleeve her entire life. She had grown up here; all her memories had been made and preserved here.  
  
"Why?" Rose asked. "What can he possibly be thinking? There is no reason for you to move!"  
  
"I don't know," Diamond said. "He seems to think it well to move from Long Cleeve. I have known for a few days now," she added quietly. "I didn't want to tell you..."  
  
"Where are you moving to?" Rose asked, voice expressionless.  
  
"Tuckborough."  
  
"Estella lives there," Rose said softly, eyes closing briefly. "You should visit her."  
  
"I should," was all Diamond could muster to say. "You should come visit."  
  
"You know I will," Rose responded. "I just...I wish you weren't moving at all."  
  
"As do I," Diamond said with a sigh. "But that doesn't seem possible." She met Rose's gaze firmly. "I tried to talk my father out of it, Rose; I tried for as long as I dared. He's set on making this move, and nothing I say can change that."  
  
"You could not go," Rose said at once, eyes at once taking on the familiar glint they obtained when an obscure plan dashed into her mind. "You could stay here, with me. My parents would not mind, I'm sure of it." She looked at Diamond with evident hope sketched across her distressed face, eyes searching Diamond's wildly that this scheme might work.  
  
"I can't, you know that," Diamond said, looking away as not to see the hurt in her friend's face. She wanted to stay; but she also didn't want to leave her family. She would miss them far too much, just as much as she would miss Rose. "Mother and Father would not approve...and I must help with the baby..."  
  
"Oh," Rose said gloomily. "Yes, I knew that." She glanced away.  
  
Diamond opened her mouth and found no words came. She shut it quickly, looking dismally at the floor. "I have to pack," she said shortly, at last. Rose nodded, not meeting Diamond's gaze.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Three days from now."  
  
"So soon? Hopefully the weather will clear up," Rose said idly, as if nothing was out the ordinary, and Diamond nodded. "Diamond, are you sure you could not stay with us?" Rose pleaded once more, and Diamond was reminded greatly of the little children begging their parents for whatever they fancied to have.  
  
"I can come visit, but I cannot live here with you, Rose," Diamond said firmly. "I'm sorry...I would like to..."  
  
"Yes," Rose said again. "I understand," but something in her tone told Diamond she didn't. "I can come help," she offered suddenly. "Help you to ready to move, I mean. You know, look after little Seredic or move things around for you."  
  
"That would be great," Diamond said with an eloquent smile. "I am sure my parents would like that, as would I."  
  
"I shall help you pack then," Rose said, brightening visibly at being able to spend the needed time with her friend before she left. "Do not plan anything for the day before you leave, however, Diamond," Rose warned suddenly as she stood to take her cloak from where it hung. "That day is for you and me. I want to plan a special day for your last day in Long Cleeve."  
  
"Fair enough," Diamond agreed with a smile. "My last day here is for you." 


	3. The Final Day

(A/N: RubyEyedSorceress, I tried to e-mail you like you asked...but I couldn't find your e-mail address for the life of me! Sorry about that!)  
  
{Chapter One}  
  
-----  
  
"Where are we going?" Diamond demanded as she trailed obediently behind Rose, face impressed with a curious expression as she gazed anxiously at her friend. She was to move away the following morning, and Rose seemed intent upon filling up every minute of her final day here with the plans she had made.  
  
"You'll see," Rose said with a sly smile. She shifted the basket upon her arm impatiently; Diamond had offered to carry it, but Rose had refused. After pestering Rose for a few minutes more, it became apparent to Diamond that she wasn't about to get any information out of her. Instead, she contented herself with walking along absentmindedly.  
  
Although the thick gray clouds hadn't cleared up, the rain had diminished greatly. The temperature was fairly pleasant, and the bird songs had gradually begun again once the disappearance of the rainfall was evident. Extra clothing for warmth wasn't needed for the most part, and although it wasn't exactly the weather most hobbits looked forward to, they all had to agree it was better than the weather they had been receiving. It was midmorning, and most of the Shire was up and about successively running their errands or, in the case of the younger hobbits, eagerly spending their day outside in the rain-free sky, running here and there and causing mischief.  
  
Diamond smiled fleetingly as sudden realization dawned upon her as her feet hit the familiar path. Homes grew scarce here and trees grew thicker, signaling the start of the forest. "I know where we are going," Diamond said in a teasing tone, wide smile overtaking her face. Rose said nothing, but Diamond caught the smile upon her face before she turned away.  
  
It wasn't long before their destination was reached; the path they had taken widened into a large clearing amongst the trees and shrubbery, which were all overgrown and unattended for. Gently sloping land ran from the path at their feet up to the trunk of a particularly old looking tree, which stood gnarled and knotted with worn-looking bark and tired, sagging branches. It supported tiny green buds nonetheless, which looked promising enough to soon be full, rich-green leaves. The two hobbits paused before it, both with thoughtful airs.  
  
"This is where we shall have our picnic," Rose announced. "The ground beneath the tree should be reasonably dry." Diamond didn't question, but merely followed her friend to the base of the tree, where they sat with their backs against the rough trunk.  
  
"Do you know why I selected this place for our picnic?" Rose asked Diamond as she handed her friend a few choice pieces of bread, rich with nuts and flavor.  
  
"Of course," Diamond responded, smiling, and taking a bite of her bread. "This tree has important memories."  
  
"Very important," Rose agreed at once. "It was sixteen years ago, I believe..."  
  
"I was upset with my older brother Marroc and his friends," Diamond picked up on the tale at once. Both of them knew it well. "They were teasing me again. I don't even remember what about any longer; I only know I was upset. I ran away from them, and somehow ended up here."  
  
"It was by chance that I stumbled upon this place," Rose chimed in. "I was picking wildflowers for my mother, and my quest led me into the trees, deeper and deeper." She paused, nibbling pensively on a corner of her slice of bread.  
  
"I didn't even hear you approach!" Diamond added to their growing tale, both of which was pointless to tell and yet entertaining all at once. "I was too busy feeling sorry for myself."  
  
"When I saw you, a young lass about my age, crying beneath a tree, I had to ask what was wrong," Rose took up her turn now. "It was all too odd a sight to encounter - especially when I believed myself to be alone with my thoughts!"  
  
"I was angry and upset when bothered," Diamond said. "And even more so when I realized that I must look a fool to you; eyes red and puffy, tears coursing down my cheeks."  
  
"You did look quite interesting," Rose said with a grin at her friend. "And you forgot the part about the dirt smeared across your face. Anyway," she went on, ignoring the dirty look Diamond awarded her. "It took some coaxing, but I soon got out of you that it was sibling problems." Rose raised her eyebrows here. "Having two of my own, I knew what it was like!"  
  
Diamond laughed. "Remember all the plans we made that day to get back at my brother? Things we never even thought twice about doing - but it was fun to think them up."  
  
"I easily forgot about my flower hunt," Rose said, smiling. "I was too thrilled to meet someone my own age, I suppose." She paused, and then said with a laugh, "We are too easily amused, if we are now telling stories of our pasts to each other!"  
  
"I suppose," Diamond said with a smile, and for a moment the only sounds that could be heard was the chirping of the birds and the shouts and laughter of children in the distance.  
  
"When shall we do things like this after I move?" Diamond asked then with a sigh; in truth, she had not been the one to comment on things like this until this moment. To her, moving away had been a sort of unrealistic tale; something far in the future to be pushed aside and not thought of. It was mostly because of how busy she had kept in preparing for the move, and the truth had had yet to sink in. However, the day before she was to leave had come, and she was spending her last day in Long Cleeve with Rose - the veracity had hit her quite painfully.  
  
"Don't say things like that!" Rose commanded sharply at once. "Not now; not today. Today is going to be a lovely day - not one for thinking of such misery!" Diamond smiled weakly.  
  
"Push it from your mind, at least for now," Rose pleaded. "We can't have your last day here ending up like that!"  
  
"I shall try," Diamond promised. And she did - Rose and her were soon laughing merrily as they finished their picnic, talking idly about this and that.  
  
"Did you know my cousin is to be wed during the summer?" Rose inquired of Diamond after a while. "It is all she can talk of."  
  
"Is she?" Diamond asked, only mildly curious. Weddings were common throughout the Shire. "I keep telling Marroc he needs to settle down with a lass of his own - but he never listens. 'In my own time,' he tells me."  
  
"I for one am looking forward to the day I am married," Rose said wistfully. Diamond placed her last bite of food into her mouth, raising her eyebrows at her friend.  
  
"You are thinking of that already?"  
  
"It is never too early," Rose said in response. "I would want a large wedding, I think - anyone who wants to come will be welcomed."  
  
"I've thought nothing of it," Diamond admitted. "But I suppose I would want it to be small; close friends and family only."  
  
"Any potential hobbits in mind?" Rose asked with a grin, to which Diamond only scowled.  
  
"I am too young," she said in reply. "As are you," she added as an afterthought with a wry smile.  
  
"I get older which each passing day," Rose said. She stood, brushing her dress clean and patting it back into place. "Come now, Diamond. We have a lot more to do before the day is done."  
  
Diamond thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the morning and the afternoon; Rose and she visited all places of Long Cleeve that held especially important memories. They went back to Rose's for their meals, and after that, Rose took her to say farewell to her friends. This was upsetting for Diamond, but she promised to come and visit and got the same promises returned. For the very last meal of the day, Rose again took Diamond to her own house, where she had had an elaborate dinner planned. Diamond ate with Rose and her family, laughing all the way through, although in the back of her head she thought dejectedly of the morning to follow. Rose walked her home afterwards, and assured her she would come and see Diamond and her family off in the morning.  
  
Although, indeed, it was late when Diamond got home, the rest of the family was awake; every last cranny and corner of the house was being checked over to make sure nothing was forgotten. Little Seredic was given to Diamond, and by the time bed drew near, Diamond was utterly annoyed with the little hobbit, who had spent the past hours trying to get his hands on anything and everything. Willingly handing him over to their mother when she asked, Diamond retreated to her room.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she would be glad when this move was made and the stress of it all relieved.  
  
-----  
  
"Don't look so distressed, dear sister!" Marroc said cheerfully to Diamond the next morning. It was early; too early in Diamond's opinion. The only thing that kept her from slipping off into slumber once more was the constant jolts the cart she rode upon awarded her when it went over even the slightest bump.  
  
"I will look however I like," Diamond retorted gloomily.  
  
"Come now, Di, it's not so bad!" Marroc said in earnest. When Diamond remained silent, he took it as his cue to go on. "Think of it as an adventure. Remember how you and I used to pretend to have adventures when we were younger? Imagine it is like that, and cheer up."  
  
"That is easier said than done," Diamond said blatantly.  
  
Marroc sighed, and shifted closer to his younger sister. "You will see Rose again, and often I'm sure. I don't think you two can stand to be far from each other for long."  
  
"It isn't just Rose, Marroc!" Diamond exclaimed, perhaps louder than she meant to. "I have lived my whole life in Long Cleeve, and everything I know is there."  
  
"Diamond," Marroc began, and then stopped. He was silent for a moment. "There is a party in a few days." Diamond was quiet, waiting for him to go on. When he didn't, she sighed.  
  
"Who is the party for?" she asked.  
  
"Pervinca Took...the Thain's daughter. It is her coming of age party." Marroc regarded Diamond curiously for a moment. "Mother and Father are going; so am I. Even little Seredic is going. I know Mother and Father have yet to tell you about it - but you will come, won't you? It shall be good for you."  
  
"I suppose," Diamond said after a slight bit of hesitation.  
  
"Good! I am sure Estella will be there as well - didn't you say Rose said she is a friend? This way, perhaps you can get to know her."  
  
"O yes," Diamond said without much enthusiasm.  
  
"You'll have fun," Marroc assured her, before moving away and letting silent wash over the two of them.  
  
"Marroc?" Diamond asked then. "Have you been to Tuckborough before?"  
  
"Yes, Di, I have been there many times."  
  
Diamond paused. "Is it...is it nice there?"  
  
"Very nice. Just like Long Cleeve in more ways than one. The hobbits are just as friendly, and the surroundings just as nice."  
  
Diamond thought about this a minute, then drew a breath. "I suppose I shall try harder to like this move, then," she said reluctantly. "I may have left Long Cleeve behind...but not for good."  
  
"There you go," Marroc said with an encouraging smile. "That's just the way you will have to look at things." 


End file.
